Bastardos y reinas
by Gaiasole
Summary: Tommen pensaba que el juego de tronos no podía tener tres reinas, una habría de caer, mientras le dirigía una mirada a su esposa se preguntó cuanto más podría resistir las provocaciones de la joven Tyrell. Historia alterna. Terminada.


" _Regresaré, me vas a buscar de nuevo, volveré entonces, porque_

 _no hay nadie que pueda amarte tanto como yo_ "

 **2PM — I´ll be back**

BASTARDOS Y REINAS

POR: **GAIASOLE**

► . : . ◄ . : . ► . : . ◄

PERSONAJES DE **GEORGE R.R MARTIN**

 _"Esta historia participa en el quinto Amigo Invisible del foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"_

► . : . ◄

Fic de regalo para E. Greyjoy, ¡Espero que lo disfrutes! ;)

Petición: _Un Margaery/Tommen en el que Tommen sea hijo legítimo de Robert, pero siga siendo rubio y de ojos verdes._

► . : . ◄ . : . ► . : . ◄

BETAREADER - **NOCHEDEINVIERNO13-FRIKI**

► . : . ◄ . : . ► . : . ◄

—El rey ha muerto.

Tommen siguió con la mirada las distintas reacciones de su familia, su madre fue incapaz de ocultar su regocijo al escuchar que por fin Robert Baratheon había hecho algo bien, Myrcella intentó mostrar algo de pena pero en realidad aparte de algunas muecas hechas hacía su persona, su padre no le había mostrado ningún interés, luego quedaba Joffrey, su mala sangre no disimulo que la noticia significaba que por fin sería rey y actuaría de forma todavía más impune a como venía haciendo.

El duelo por el rey se extendió en los siete reinos, pero no durante mucho tiempo. El usurpador había muerto, el Trono de Hierro no lo merecía un Lannister y menos después de lo ocurrido a Eddard Stark. Ahora los Siete Reinos tenían reyes que llegaban del norte, del sur y de un linaje de dragones ya casi extinto, cada uno deseando que fuera su estandarte y no el de algún otro el que se blandiera.

Diferentes conspiraciones y tratos se cerraban alrededor de un mismo propósito. Sansa Stark corría por el pasillo de Desembarco del rey con lágrimas en sus ojos, cegada por las lágrimas chocó de lleno contra Tommen que aun a su escasa edad era lo bastante grande para hacerla sentir que había chocado contra una pared.

—¿Estás bien, Milady?

La pelirroja que hasta entonces se había comportado a la altura de las circunstancias y de su apellido negó con rapidez, no la había visto tan afectada desde que su hermano junto con su madre habían hecho cortar la cabeza a Ned que tuvo el infortunio de saber la verdad acerca de los hijos bastardos de la reina.

—Es obvio que no estás en condiciones. —El niño rubio la reconforto entre sus brazos hasta que los sollozos se ahogaron en su hombro, la prometida de su hermano era una señorita hermosa y de estar él en el lugar de Joffrey, se habría sentido agradecido con los dioses por tenerla—. ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Tu hermano. —La sangré de Tommen se congeló.

Esas palabras podían encerrar tantos significados, su sádico hermano disfrutaba de herir y sacrificar animales pero no tanto como disfrutaba del dolor humano; el mismo incluido, una actitud que Cersei aprobaba salvo para con Myrcella. Su madre amaba a sus dos hermanos, pero no a él, de su hijo menor se distanciaba y lo miraba con una rabia que no sabía disimular, solo los más versados en el Juego de Tronos sabían acerca de un descuido con la poción de un maestre que había llevado a la concepción de Tommen Baratheon, el único de los tres niños que tenía la sangre correcta.

—Los reyes rara vez son agradables —dijo el pensando en su padre.

Robert lo había tolerado más que a sus hermanos, incluso había permitido que fuera entrenado por algunos guardias reales, gracias a ello el niño sabía manejar una espada y defenderse del matón que tenía por hermano. El futuro rey había querido lo mismo que su hermano menor pero de inmediato se encontró con la oposición de la reina, podían dañar a su hijo menor, pero su primogénito no necesitaba saber algo tan vulgar como pelear, ella misma libraría las batallas de él llegado el caso.

—Me ha despreciado, ¡humillado! Anuncio a todos que no se casará conmigo.

El niño disimulo la risa que sentía en ese momento nacer del fondo de su ser.

—Eso es maravilloso —al ver el horror de Sansa se apresuró a aclarar—: Un día agradecerás no ser la reina de mi hermano, porque cuando te mate a golpes, te humille hasta hacerte desear no haber nacido y se anime al verte en un charco de sangre todos dirán que es el rey y es su derecho. —El niño se levantó una manga de la camiseta que llevaba, una larga cicatriz se extendía desde su muñeca hasta el antebrazo—. A mí es lo que me dijeron cada ocasión que me hizo una de estas.

Sansa asintió, una extraña calma se apoderó de la pelirroja, cuando por fin ella se retiró a su habitación Tommen continúo su trayecto hacía donde lo esperaba su hermana, su tío Tyrion y un barco que lo llevaría rumbo a Lanza del Sol para ser pupilo de Doran Martell.

—¿Te sientes afortunado? –preguntó el enano designado temporalmente como "Mano del Rey"—. No todos los días una madre ofrece a su hijo para mantener en paz las relaciones diplomáticas.

—Será la primera vez en años que pueda dormir –Tommen abrazó a su hermana que lloraba su marcha con grandes lagrimones recorriendo su cara ya roja por el esfuerzo de calmarse—. No hay tarea más difícil que servir al rey o a mi madre, me parece que solo la tuya es la tarea titánica querido tío.

—Soy el hombre para esa tamaña tarea –dijo el enano estrechando la mano de su sobrino preferido—. ¡Buen viaje!

► . : . ◄

 _Tres años después…_

Algunas de las muchas hijas de Oberyn Martell suspiraron al ver que Tommen de nueva cuenta se colocaba una camisa, luego de que la otra por fin se hubiera roto tras el duro entrenamiento, algunas criadas más atrevidas se apresuraron a acercársele para secarlo u ofrecerle agua. Las miradas de las muchachas distaban mucho de ser las que le dirigían al inicio cuando habían calificado al muchacho de "enclencle" o "niña de poniente".

La pubertad había obrado su trabajo y Tommen ahora era más alto que la mayoría de ellas, incluso más alto que su tío Renly por lo que le habían dicho, suficientemente fuerte para considerarle un guerrero más que competente. Su mirada verde había perdido toda inocencia luego de conocer el cuerpo de una y muchas mujeres, su cabello dorado se había tostado igual que el resto de su cuerpo y no quedaba un lugar de su cuerpo que no hubiera conocido el desnudo sol de esa tierra que exigía sangre, sudor y guerra, su cabello antes rubio claro ahora daba la apariencia de ser una felina melena cobriza. En el Palacio Antiguo de Lanza del Sol había encontrado identidad, se había hecho valer por si mismo y no por su apellido. Se había convertido en un hombre.

—Hoy tendrás al menos tres mujeres esperando en tu puerta para irte a acostar Tommen —manifestó con un deje de envidia el príncipe Trystane Martell cuando por fin las mujeres les dejaron pasar.

—¿En mi puerta? Las prefiero en mi cama —dijo Tommen riendo, su risa se apagó al ver a Arianne Martell, que con una mirada de urgencia apagó la diversión de los dos muchachos.

—Mi padre te llama, ahora.

Los aposentos del príncipe Doran recibieron al pupilo que había llegado como un intruso Lannister, pero que tras la muerte de Viserys se había hecho indispensable para vengar la muerte de Elia y sus hijos. Tommen escucho con atención las palabras del príncipe que no disimulo su regocijo al decir:

—Joffrey ha muerto, ahora tu hijo mío eres el nuevo rey —desde su silla de ruedas extendió el brazo y sello la promesa que le había hecho hace tres años a ese niño, desde la puerta Arianne sonrió triunfante. Había llegado el momento de ver a los Lannister pagar.

Desembarco del rey, días después.

—¡Tyrion envenenó a tu hermano! Y que has hecho tú, otorgarle el perdón —la cólera de Cersei no hacía sino aumentar al ver la calma de su hijo.

—Hubo un juicio y tus pruebas tanto como tus testigos no probaron de lo que se acusa a mi tío.

El enano miro orgulloso a Tommen, el rey, aunque aún le faltaba la corona pero eso era mero trámite. La ceremonia de coronación había sido atrasada gracias a la iniciativa de su hermana de hacer un juicio para esclarecer la muerte del pomposo imbécil de Joffrey. El nuevo rey Baratheon había llegado justo antes de comenzar la pelea entre Oberyn y la montaña, se había proclamado justicia para el enano y su esposa Sansa, Tommen seguía sin hacer caso de las vociferaciones de Cersei que se comportaba igual que un perro rabioso, era la única que hablaba, los demás estaban demasiado ocupados estudiando a ese que se decía era hijo de Robert.

Todos habían enmudecido cuando del barco bajo un hombre muy distinto al niño que se había marchado, el mismo pequeño que solía jugar con gatitos, poco quedaba de esa alma tierna, cuando había entrado a la habitación resguardado por Jaime ni su propia madre había reconocido a ese hombre con ligero rastra de barba que para su horror poseía su misma mirada, podría haber sido de Jaime, pero no. Había tenido que nacer del borracho de Robert y de una noche particularmente violenta.

—Cálmate, Cersei —dijo Twin Lannister evaluando a su nieto—. Tu hijo ha actuado como un buen rey. Algo que nos beneficia a todos –las palabras callaron a la reina madre. Comparándolo con el rey anterior que huyo como cobarde a la batalla de Stannis y cuyo logro más comentado había sido empalar a una puta hasta partirla en dos, Tommen era como una suave y bienvenida brisa fresca, nadie había lamentado de Joffrey muriera envenenado, no había herido los sensibles sentimientos de nadie que no fuera su madre.

El más pequeño de los hijos de la reina era el que menos contacto había tenido con su abuelo y hubiera deseado seguir de esa forma, no le agradaba su reciente interés en su persona.

—Se puede celebrar tu coronación junto con tu boda —señaló Twin para desconcierto del joven.

—Tú siempre matas dos pájaros de un tiro, ¿No padre? —dijo Tyrion ganándose una desdeñosa mirada de todos salvo Jaime que sonrió al comentario de su hermano y Tommen que miro interrogante al pequeño que balanceaba la copa de vino de un lado a otro—. ¿Qué te parece los esponsales con Margaery Tyrell? Vas a ser el tercer marido, los otros dos están muertos.

Las palabras del enano encendieron los ánimos con más velocidad que el fuego valyrio, no fue hasta medianoche que el nuevo rey pudo retirarse a su vieja habitación, su madre se había negado a que ocupara la habitación destinada al monarca, lo que causo una nueva discusión que no se quedó a escuchar, él no había tenido oportunidad de hablar en todo el rato.

Tommen estaba curioso de muchas cosas, la primera saber quién había tenido el buen tino de matar a Joffrey, la segunda como es que la bella Sansa era ahora la esposa de su tío, la tercera saber quién podría proporcionarle un baño para sentir que no apestaba a pez y la cuarta saber porque Myrcella se había mostrado tan apagada en su recibimiento. Cuando empujo la puerta de su vieja habitación miles de recuerdos regresaron a su mente, los viejos juegos con sus mascotas, las veces que había huido escandalizado de la rabia de su hermano o las noches en que su septa le contaba historias que parecían cercanas a una fantasía y no a una realidad.

—Milord —la suave voz lo hizo detener abruptamente, estuvo a punto de decir un improperio lo cual habría quedado muy mal frente a la dama de mirada azul que le miraba igual que algunas otras mujeres de escandalosa moral.

—¿La conozco?

El tono malhumorado no pareció apagar el brillo codicioso que el supo reconocer, era una mujer peligrosa, había tenido que aprender a identificarlas después de vivir con las serpientes de arena o con la mujer que le había parido de mala gana. Eso no quitaba que también fuera preciosa con su larga cabellera llena de rizos, los pechos turgentes que asomaban por un vestido que habría costado una pequeña fortuna, ella se acercó con estudiada delicadeza balanceando unas caderas que el habría disfrutado abrazar en otra mujer.

—Me temo que no nos han presentado, soy Margaery Tyrell.

El beso la mano que ella le extendía mientras pensaba lo mal que se tomaría su familia su negativa a casarse. No tomaría por esposa a una mujer que salvo por el apellido le recordaba tanto a su propia madre. Además de hacerlo se convertiría en un rey bígamo. Sin desear pensar en ello se fue a dormir, ya habría tiempo de mover las piezas del juego de tronos.

—¡Porque no puedes ser obediente como tú hermano! –gritó Cersei mirando con desdicha a su hijo vestido en camiseta, pantalones y botas a primeras horas de la mañana siguiente—. ¿No cederás a mi orden?

—Si estuviera bajo tú yugo preferiría suicidarme, ¿quién nos dice que Joffrey no lo hizo?

La bofetada de su madre le dejo marcado el rostro cuando esta salió de su habitación diciendo algo de "matrimonio" y "perra…Tyrell" en la misma oración. Tommen estuvo a punto de servirse una copa de vino cuando la imagen de su padre cayéndose de ebrio le hizo desistir de hacerlo, los reyes tenían que vivir en estado inconveniente para lidiar con tanta basura. Siguió comiendo luego de acariciarse la mandíbula, la leona pegaba duro.

Hasta ahora ser rey no le había reportado otra cosa que problemas, primero con su cada vez más histérica madre, luego con su calculador abuelo y en menor medido con Myrcella que no parecía tenerle la confianza de antaño. La única ayuda hasta ahora había provenido de Tyrion y su bella esposa Sansa.

Su hermosa esposa Stark, la imagen de tristeza y belleza serena le invadía cada vez que cerraba los ojos, era más bonita de lo que recordaba en sueños, cuando en la mesa los demás discutían o se ahogaban en licor ella le dirigía miradas llenas de secretos que él estaba deseando saber. Su tío lo odiaría si supiera los pensamientos que tenía de ella, de seguir sus impulsos perdería el poco respeto que aún se tenía a la corona de un Baratheon, así como el apoyo del único que hablaba con la verdad en Desembarco del rey.

—¿Algún pensamiento agradable?

La sonrisa de Tommen se borró, Margaery era muy hábil para encontrarlo siempre con la defensa baja, sus modales le hicieron invitarla a sentar preguntándole si deseaba comer con él. Ella se negó con su mirada entornada en la camisa descubierta que dejaba entrever un cuerpo en buena forma, mejor que el de muchos hombres, caballeros o no.

—Me gustaría hablar con el rey de un asunto que se ha estado posponiendo y que tiene a todos aquí muy tensos, ¿por qué su negativa de casarse conmigo alteza?

—Lo hago para cuidar sus nobles sentimientos, no podría apresurar una boda siendo tan reciente la muerte de mi hermano, ese hombre al que profesabas tu tierno amor, ¿Qué dirán los bardos de mi de hacerlo?

La respuesta tenso ligeramente la posición de la castaña que seguramente detestaba tanto a los bardos como a la plebe a la que alimentaba, la había visto desplegar gran cantidad de encanto hacía todos, incluso a Sansa, pero incluso una mentirosa tan buena como ella no sabía mantener la pose a cada minuto su desprecio por muy tenue que fuera era palpable.

—Tenemos un deber a nuestra familia mi señor, un deber a la corona y sobre todo un deber al pueblo, que no tengas esposa está haciendo correr rumores sobre sus preferencias que son…poco halagadoras.

—Mi señora, creo que ahora me confunde con su primer marido. Mi tío, Renly… ¿Y Ser Loras?

La velocidad en que ella se paró hasta hacer caer la silla atrás para acercarse no fue menor a la de él cuando se levantó para detenerla por los brazos, no le iba a pegar otra mujer en menos de una hora. Ella resoplaba furiosa y aunque apenas le llegaba a la barbilla parecía prometerse a sí misma que lo dañaría igual que el a ella.

—¿Quién te crees? No eres sino un mocoso que tiene esa corona gracias a las tropas de mi padre, y esta comida por las arcas de oro de las que se abastece tu familia.

—Contrólate o tu abuela se mostrara disgustada por este ímpetu tan nuevo en ti, ¿No recuerdas que eras la delicada flor de Altojardín?

—No te atreves a mencionar a mi abuela –dijo con los dientes tan apretados que parecía causarle daño.

—Para ser alguien que ha dicho a todos que conmigo fue un amor a primera vista eres realmente susceptible, ¿No?

La soltó y la hizo retroceder, furiosa como estaba se apresuró a tomar la jarra con vino para lanzarla sobre él. La insignificante proeza lo hizo reír, el mismo aventó los alimentos que hasta ahora había estado comiendo y los arrojó al suelo mientras la obligaba a recostarse en la mesa, sus cabellos esparciéndose contra la madera oscura. La mirada de ella cambio de enojo a anhelo al verlo abrir sus piernas, él noto que ahora ella estaba dispuesta. Su supuesta virginidad era tan engañosa como las intenciones de su familia, le apretó los pechos por encima del vestido y cuando iba seguir el camino hacia abajo se encontró con la mirada de Arianne.

—¿No me presentas querido? —la belleza de Arianne era indómita, con su andar dejo en claro que era una dama a pesar de no tener la piel nácar o los ojos claros.

—Milady ha tropezado por mi torpeza —se excusó Tommen—. Esta es la viuda reina Margaery Tyrell —dijo ayudándole a levantarse mientras se acercaba a la princesa con la que había cruzado el mar—. Y esta es mi esposa Arianne, princesa de lanza de sol y ahora reina de los siete reinos.

► . : . ◄

Margaery observo con impotencia como era coronados Tommen Baratheon y Arianne Martell, el lugar que apenas hace unos días ocupaba ella ahora era mancillado por esa bastarda agreste que se exhibía igual que una vulgar cortesana, a diferencia de ella la princesa usaba atuendos ajustados y descubiertos que dejaban al descubierto que se entrenaba con regularidad. Con un nudo en la garganta vio al nuevo rey admirando a su reina, un contraste entre ambos que no hacía sino asombrar a propios y extraños, oro y bronce, el de piel clara y ella más morena, altiva y provocativa igual que su tío que ahora ocupaba un lugar en el consejo del rey.

—Tenemos una sala llena de reinas —dijo Tyrion por lo bajo, Sansa le escuchaba con atención—. Dos viudas y una que de no agradarle los movimientos en el reino estará bien dispuesta a manchar el lecho conyugal.

—Por cómo ve a Tommen no creo que eso pase –le señalo Sansa sin dejar de ver como las coronas eran colocadas en las cabezas reales.

—El deseo no es señal de confianza mi señora, ella lo desea, desesperadamente si lo que hemos visto hasta ahora no ha sido una magnifica farsa. Pero creo que todas las mujeres aquí presentes les pasa lo mismo, la última majestad que ha sido igual de anhelada fue Rhaegar y por lo que he escuchado sobre Daenerys ella también sería cotizada para una buena fo… —el enano tuvo el decoro de sonrojarse al recordar con quien hablaba.

Sansa sonrió tímidamente, su esposo tenía esos momentos en que le hacía mofarse de situaciones tan "extraordinarias". El banquete de bodas fue unido a la celebración de un nuevo rey y su reina, cuando degustaban la comida Arianne advirtió a Tommen comer con cuidado, permitir que otro degustara su vino y comida antes que él, no pensaba quedarse viuda igual que la salamandra Tyrell.

—¿Por qué ese mote en específico? —le preguntó Tommen a su esposa viendo que los demás no le escucharan.

—¿Salamandra? Es un animal de hábitos nocturnos, me parece que ella también solo desde la oscuridad muestra sus intenciones. —El rey asintió comprendiendo a lo que se refería—. Además si ponen un veneno en mi comida lo sabré de inmediato, recuerda que soy más versada que muchos en el arte de los venenos, recuérdalo bien querido para la próxima vez que te encuentre con una dama de flores entre tus piernas.

Todos vieron al rey reírse con fuerza por algún comentario de su mujer y no dudaron del amor de la pareja. Su mujer. Margaery maldijo haber matado tan pronto a Joffrey, pero no tanto como a los dioses por no ser ese hermano el mayor de los tres, con el que ella se tendría que haber casado, con el que hubiera ido a la cama para no salir de ella, lo deseaba más que al trono de hierro y si usaba su inteligencia y belleza tal como había aconsejado Lady Olenna ella vencería a Cersei y Arianne.

Durante el banquete, cuando ya muchos de los invitados estaban ebrios y otros habían desaparecido tras doncellas que habían bebido más de lo conveniente, la hermosa Tyrell tuvo oportunidad de hablar con el rey.

—Una hermosa coronación, majestad –su mirada brillo al pensar que debió ser suya.

—Ha estado bien –dijo el mirando lo bien que le sentaba el vestido a esa damita tan impertinente.

Con toda naturalidad se acercó y beso los labios del rey que lo acepto como una muestra de buena amistad.

—Larga vida para el rey –dijo ella antes de marcharse con ese ligero contoneo que le valían una gran cantidad de miradas.

No para la reina, meditó Tommen mientras pensaba que el juego de tronos no podía tener tres reinas, una habría de caer, mientras le dirigía una mirada a su esposa se preguntó cuanto más podría resistir las provocaciones de la joven Tyrell, aunque ese fuera el caso, sabía a quién guardaba su lealtad, esa persona se había quedado en otro lado del angosto mar, era el padre de Arianne y ahora también el suyo. Las batallas que estaba por librar iniciarían desde ese día fuera o no un joven rey.

F I N

► . : . ◄


End file.
